ben_10_omniverse_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Gravity of the Situation
This is the seventh episode of the Dan 10 series. Summary The Forever Knights have attacked the gang but when trying to activate the Omnitrix Dan turns into Gravattack and gets stuck in the transformation but an alien nerd has captured Dan and is willing to sell him for money. Will Dan escape or will he become an alien head. Episode The Forever Knights attack the gang at the pier. Marina: Ug, can't we have a day off!? Chris: Don't matter Rin!!! (Absorbs armor of a knight and punches them.) Where's Tennyson!!?? Jay: He's at home studying for a math exam!!! (Jay transforms into a blue monkey with hair sticking out of his head and chin. He has six eyes, six legs, with a tail and green sashes across his chest with the omnitix symbol on it.) Spidermonkey!!!!!!!! I like that name!!!! (Makes monkey sounds.) Spidermonkey jumps avoiding the knights laser guns. He then fires a sticky web from his tail pulling all of our laser guns out of their hands. Then he fires sticky webbing at the knights sticking to the wall. Then Marina and Chris are surrounded then Jetray flies to the pier firing neroshock blasts at them. Then he dashes through them all then reverts. Chris: Took you long enough! Dan: I was studying can't fail the test you know! Marina: He's got a point!! You ready? Dan: Ready! (Tries twisting the omnitrix still on red.) Or not. (Then he hits it against a wall transforming into Gravattack.) Gravattack!!!?? I was going for Lodestar!! I guess this could work!!!?? Hit the dirt guys!! (Gravattack's hands glow green and all the knights are flying through the air spinning in a circle. They fire lasers at him. Gravattack rolls up into a planet sphere causing the lasers to orbit around him. Then he redirects the lasers at him knocking them down.) Take that, dudes...or maybe dudets....I guess?! (Then Gravattack intesifies the pressure of the gravity causing them to stick to the ground unconcious.) Spidermonkey reverts. Jay: Awesome!!! Wait shouldn't you change back? Gravattack: Yeah that's weird. (Then an electrical forcefield blast is fired at him causing him to float in the air and shock manacles form around his hands unabling him to not being able to use his gravity powers. Gravattack stuggles but then gets shocked and is stunned while being knocked unconcious.) Then some nerd with glasses, spiky hair, and a yellow shirt with a pocket at the top with a pen in it, puts Gravattack in the back of his truck while still having him in his manacles and in the electric field surrounding him. End Scene Nerd: Howell Wayneright alien discoverer! I'll be rich when I sell this Galilean to one of the most richest organizations in the world!!! Also I'll get double for capturing one of the most powerful species of aliens ever!!! Hahahaha!!!!!!!!!! Gravattack: Ugh where am I? Who are you and let me out!! (Gravattack struggles to get free of his manacles also pressing his face against the field. As a result Gravattack gets shocked and falls back.) Dude! How did you to catch me!!!??? Howell: I Howell Wayneright have made a deal with an organization called the Forever Knights! They have a reward to capture one of the aliens on the news!! Like the plant compost heap, bulky dinosaur, flying ray, blocky gorilla, the techno blob, the living extension cord, jumping grasshopper, and so on!!! Hahahaha!!! I will sell you to the Forever Knights and then (snorts) I will become rich!!!!!! Hehhehe!!! (snorts) They also gave me that electric forcefield to help me catch you! Gravattack: Dude, they all have names you know and mine is Gravattack! Howell: Nice name to bad you won't be around to gloat about your name anymore! (snorts.) End Scene Marina is sitting on the floor crossed-legged having her eyes glowing pink. Marina: I know where he is! (Marina jumped up.) Jay, Marina, CC, and Chris are all jogging to the address Marina got. Marina thoughts: Hold on Dan we're coming for you Suddenly a bunch of knights jump in front where the leader is standing in front of the group. The leader wore a black crown with a golden mask covering his face. He wore a hood covering his head with a burgundy surcoat. Leader: Hault young children! You shall not defeat my knights! I am Enoch the leader of the Forever Knights! All: Can you just shut up!!!!! Enoch: Charge!!!!!!!!! Defeat them! (He commands his knights to attack.) A blue flash blinds them then they see Fasttrack. Fasttrack: Gotta catch us first! (Fasttracks runs by tackling knights and avoiding their ray blasts while stealing their guns.) Surrender! All the knights surrender. Enoch: You fools!!!! You can't surrender! Marina: But they already have, Enoch. (Marina has a magneta disk around her hand, then throws it at Enoch, knocking him out.) You have been E-Knocked Out! The guys stare at her wide-eyed. Marina: Ugg, I've been hanging around Dan too much! They continue running. End Scene Howell is waiting for the knights to show up when a few knights and a beat-up Enoch comes in wobblely. Howell: Wh-what happened to you!? Enoch: Bunch of pesky kids! Be prepared Wanyeright! Howell: Yes sir! (Howell sollutes Enoch.) Enoch: Now where is the Galilean! Howell: Right here, sir. He brings them to a room where they see Gravattack in a forcefield with shock manacles on his hands. Enoch: Excellent. Suddenly and explosion occurs then the door is knocked down. They see Chris in his metal form with a mace hand, Marina with a magenta disk on her fist, CC getting ready to punch and Armodrillo trying to fit through the door but got pushed in by the others. Armodrillo: Oh yeah its hammer time!!!!! CC: Dude, did you have to go Armodrillo! Armodrillo: Yeah. Chris: Dude you overdo it a lot. Marina: He's right, sometimes more is always less. Armodrillo: No more is always more, that is why it is more! Gravattack: Less talking more saving! (The knights are carrying Gravattack away in the forcefield.) Armodrillo: Sorry, bro! (Creates an earthquake destroying the home.) Howell: What did you do! Armodrillo: My bad hehe. Armodrillo punches the knights pushing them back with his jackhammers. Then Chris is rolling on the ground knocking Enoch and other knights down. CC punches some knights and Marina fires magenta disks at them. Armodrillo then runs over to Gravattack and shuts off the forcefield and uses his jackhammer arms to brake the manacles. Gravattack: At last! (Gravattack opens and closes his palms several times.) CC: Dan anytime now! Gravattack: Ups-a-daisy! (Gravattack's hands glow green and Enoch, the knights and Howell all float into the air.) Chris: Take this easy! Gravattack struggles to bring his palms together then turns them causing the backs of his palms to face eachother then the villains spin in a circle until they reach the ground dizzily. Gravattack: I think you guys had enough! (Gravattack grins and reverts.) End Scene Howell Wayneright is being arrested. Howell: I'm telling you their was this girl with magic powers, and a metal man, also a giant jackhammer armadillo thing and don't forget the giant red rock planet with gravity po-! (The police shut the door to the police car.) Police: Sure. (The policeman gets into the car.) Dan, Marina, CC, Jay and Chris are all behind a bush laughing. Dan: When will these bad guys ever learn that when you mess with Dan Tennyson, Jay Tennyson, Chris Levin, CC Takaishi and Marina Tealiton.........they get foiled!!!!!!! They all put their hands in. Khyber and his dog are in the shadows observing closely. His dog has its hairs up and growling. Khyber: Don't worry old friend this time we will beat Dan Ten and his mates face-to-face! Hope you enjoyed the seventh episode of Dan 10 :) Characters .Dan Tennyson .Chris Levin .Marina Tealiton .CC Takaishi .Jay Tennyson .Police Villains .Howell Wayneright (kind of neutral) .Forever Knights .Enoch (First Appearance) .Khyber (cameo) .Khyber's dog (cameo) Aliens Used By Danny .Jetray (cameo) .Gravattack (main alien of this episode, accidental transformation intended alien was Lodestar) Aliens Used by Jay .Spidermonkey (First Appearance) .Fasttrack .Armodrillo Trivia .This is the first time Gravattack is used accidentally .Gravattack is the longest alien used in this episode .The leader of the Forever Knights is revealed .This is the first time an alien was used for almost the whole episode